


But if you Could Heal a Broken Heart

by KiriLivilla



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Cybercore AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriLivilla/pseuds/KiriLivilla
Summary: 'Would you follow me to the very end?''Of course, my love.'It was a deep baritone laugh, echoing as flashes of image crossed his mind. The same person always appeared, a towering figure, sometimes a soft caress with lips or calloused hands.No matter who he was, he trusted him.





	But if you Could Heal a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderervn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/gifts).



_ What have I done…? _

Pale lips open to form a silent cry. No sound emerge from his parched throat, filled with half-congealed blood from the gaping slash across. Thanks to whatever they did with him, the blow’s full impact failed to grant an instant death. Yet his end is drawing near. Cold and lonely amidst an unknown world. With no one to care for, no one to miss, no memory of how things came to be. 

_ But he deserves it.  _

_ As punishment for his own sins. No better than the worst criminals or any demon. _

The words echoed in his mind now came to a crashing realization. His cloud of madness already dissolved after the battle was over, after destruction was left in his wake. What remains of the secret lab was strewn with bodies, vivid scarlet and flesh-colored and specks of pink bits here and there. No survivors, apart from his real enemies. He has committed the unforgivable slaughter of defenseless people, especially those who risked everything to keep him alive. 

_ Alive and stronger, yet controlled.  _ Another part of him argued. His eyes were blind by rage when they opened for the first time in millennia. 

And with memories he couldn't explain.

* * *

_ 'Would you follow me to the very end?' _

_ 'Of course, my love.' _

_ It was a deep baritone laugh, echoing as flashes of image crossed his mind. The same person always appeared, a towering figure, sometimes a soft caress with lips or calloused hands. No matter who he was, he trusted him. _

* * *

_ Yet the more he remembers, the more he regretted. _

_ 'Nak…' the syllable seems like it was his own name 'Please.' _

_ He heard his own voice replied, flatly but broken inside, as if he was holding back tears. _

_ 'I will always love you, but we cannot be together.' _

* * *

He smirked at the fragments of his recollection. So meaningless, yet they remained a warm ache inside his weary heart. They were the only things he had left in the end.

_ To leave the world, knowing that there was someone who cared about him, that was all he could ask for when time was running out. _

Or maybe his time had already ran out, since the day he ended their relationship for good.

That might be when his existence has lost its worth, until he becomes an empty husk like his current self, deprived of meaning. Only a creature of war, fated to fight and kill until the end of his life.

No matter who he was, he defines him. He fulfills him. And he already gave him his heart.

The feelings are so clear in his final minutes, as his breathing failed and his pulse weakened. He no longer feel anything, not even the cold and sheeting rain above. The taste of his own blood, metallic and bitter with chemicals, slowly faded into nothingness. His mask shattered as he struggled to move. Its broken shards glowed dim orange before crumbling into his palm, the light gone forever. Silence was all he could hear, while the world around him began to give away into the black void.

_ It couldn't be helped _ , he thought, but to cling onto the memories of the most important person in his mysterious life—whether he's dead or alive, or if he had forgotten the promise during all the years gone by.

_ So, would you still follow me to the end of this? _

His last thoughts remained longing, unspoken and unanswered.

* * *

It should have been a death he deserves. 

Yet after a long while in nothingness, he began to feel his body being lifted up, as life flooded back in.

The Cybercore began to regenerate itself under some kind of stimulation, as if it was a result of a miracle, or someone who still want to use him. Or maybe he was in the afterlife, if there's an afterlife for cyborgs like him. Even so, t he gentle touch was too familiar. 

Almost immediately his eyes fluttered open, and he realised he had voiced it thoughts aloud. But the person holding him...was impossibility came true.

Sturdy arms lovingly embrace his body, not letting him go for the second time.  Memories flooded back as tears blurred his vision. Him—the Reaper—combed his fingers through his platinum hair.

"Nak…Nakroth"

Even his mechanical voice was soothingly reassuring.

The time was enough to heal their misunderstandings from the past. He was still too weak to say anything more, guilt was deep in his chest, and his head ached from the suddenness of everything. But he is no longer alone.

"Don't be afraid."

His love smiled.

"Let's go home, darling."

-END-  
  
  



End file.
